1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety receptacle, especially to a safety receptacle for a needle of an intravenous drip assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Intravenous drip assemblies are used to infuse medicinal liquid such as nutriments, blood and medicine into patients. The intravenous drip assembly comprises an intravenous drip, an infusion tube and a needle. The infusion tube has two ends. The two ends of the infusion tube connect respectively to the intravenous drip and the needle so the infusion tube carries medicinal liquid from the intravenous drip to the needle. The intravenous drip is held on a support. The needle is inserted into a vein to inject the medicinal liquid. When the needle is removed from the vein, a tip protector is mounted on and covers the needle to keep a contaminated needle from accidentally stabbing people. However, the user who removes the needle from the vein needs to remove the needle with one hand and hold the tip protector with the other hand. When the needle is inserted into the tip protector, the needle easily stabs the user.
Therefore, a safety receptacle is attached to the support to hold the needle. Because the safety receptacle is attached to the support and is not handled by a user, the needle will not stab the user when the needle is inserted into the safety receptacle. The conventional safety receptacle has a fastening device to fasten the needle and to keep the needle from being removed from the conventional safety receptacle. However, the needle may be removed from the vein momentarily and need to be inserted into the vein again. A needle retracted into the conventional safety receptacle cannot be removed from the conventional safety receptacle so the needle cannot be used.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved safety receptacle for a needle of an intravenous drip to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.